


Зубная фея

by blurberry



Category: The Gentlemen (2019)
Genre: Exes, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Talking, Wisdom Teeth
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 12:00:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29135187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blurberry/pseuds/blurberry
Summary: — Тебе бы вырвать уже этот хренов зуб
Relationships: Coach/Raymond Smith
Comments: 3
Kudos: 40





	Зубная фея

**_крылышки_ **

Панировка сыпется на джинсы и оседает на бороде. Рот горит от паприки и чили. Крылышки по-техасски – олицетворение тоски Майкла по дому. Англичашки, естественно, не умеют готовить их как надо. Рэй раз двести слышал фамильный рецепт бабки Пирсона, неизменно сопровождающийся красочными историями о том, как лихо она отрубала бошки курам и управлялась с трактором. Наверное, именно её отражение Майкл увидел в Розалинд.

— Ну что, долго нам ещё осталось? Твой прогноз.  
— Лет пять.  
— А пессимистичный расклад?

В них сейчас на полном ходу въедет фура. На этот раз более метко. А потом их будут выковыривать из смятого в фольгу Мерседеса как консервы из жестянки. Достаточно пессимистично? Вообще-то, не очень. Быстро и наверняка. 

Вслух он говорит:  
— Сложно всё просчитать. Слишком много факторов.  
— Как ускорилась ебучая жизнь. Ощущаю себя развалиной. Сраное поколение пепси ни хрена не видит берегов.

Они в своё время были не лучше. Тоже пёрли напролом. По-другому нельзя: или ты, или тебя. Рэй тоже ощущает себя какой-то накренившейся башней, которая вот-вот рухнет. Пускай ему ещё нет и сорока. Всего того пиздеца, который выпал на его долю хватило бы на десяток среднестатистических жизней. Озвучивать эти мысли он, конечно, не станет. Всё-таки работа. Репутация. Они уже давно не просто подельники. Тем более, он и так достаточно подставился.

— Что там с новым местом? Всё готово?  
— Почти. Закончим на той неделе. Когда привезут лампы.  
— Это те, навороченные?  
— Да.  
— Как сам? Вытягиваешь?  
— Да, – он не стал уточнять, о чём конкретно речь. У него всё равно нет опции выбора.  
— Ещё скучаешь по нему?  
— Иногда, – безумно. Очень скучает.  
— Не думал завести нового?  
— Нет.  
— Ну, он достаточно пожил. Сколько ему было?  
— Двадцать. Почти двадцать один.  
— Это охренеть как много для кота.  
— Наверное.

Под конец он почти ослеп и еле ходил. Ел совсем мало и только с рук. До последнего выползал встречать, тёрся о ноги и взбирался на колени, пусть и с явным усилием. Наверное, стоило усыпить, но не поднималась рука. Рэй почему-то отказывался признавать очевидное. 

Он подобрал маленький чёрный комочек, следуя какому-то неясному порыву, едва услышал истошный писк у мусорных баков по пути домой. Ещё в те лохматые времена, когда ютился в съёмной халупе на окраине. С тех пор они не разлучались. Вечерами он брал кота на руки, часами сидел, уткнувшись в тёплую холку и надеялся выторговать ещё немного времени. Пока не нашёл бездвижную тушку у двери. Вот так и промелькнули двадцать лет.

Когда через пару недель на его кухне материализовался Флэтчер, Рэю было как-то поебать: его уже мало что могло шокировать или расстроить.

— Тебе бы найти кого-нибудь.  
— Ты издеваешься?  
— Отвлечься. Расслабиться.  
— Уже отвлёкся, спасибо, – Рэй сморщился, инстинктивно касаясь щеки. 

Десна ноет вторую неделю. Грёбаный зуб мудрости. Куда ещё мудрее. Нужно было избавиться от него ещё давным-давно, но всё никак не находилось времени. Это не пломбу поставить. Случай сложный: придётся что-то резать, выпиливать. Новая порция кровищи. Последнее, чего ему сейчас хочется.

— Ты, конечно, додумался сунуть хуй в осиное гнездо. Как ты с ним вообще сошёлся?  
— Давай не будем сейчас, – передёргивает от одного упоминания. Он отворачивается. Невидящим взглядом сканирует улицу.  
— Ты что, так и не разобрался с этим гондоном? Рэй. Серьёзно?  
— Были другие дела.  
— А чего ты тянешь? Подшамань там с тормозами в его колымаге, организуй передоз. Мне тебя учить? На худой конец устрой ему рандеву в рефрижераторе, пригласи Банни. 

Блядский Роберт. Двоюродный брат герцога, в поместье которого они ещё лет шесть назад обустроили ферму. Как он с ним сошёлся? Как обычно. Выпил лишнего на очередном нудном приёме. Захотел, блять, отвлечься. Расслабиться. Расслабление вышло так себе. На троечку. Зато метафора с хуем в осином гнезде была удивительно точной. 

Рэй почему-то не разглядел на смазливой физиономии Роберта знак «Не влезай – убьёт!». Тот был симпатичен, статен, зеленоглаз и кудряв. Оксфорд за плечами, бывший капитан команды гребцов. 

Это потом вскрылось его пристрастие к азартным играм и разного рода веществам. Он вцепился в Рэя как пиявка, постоянно названивал, а однажды имел наглость заявиться к нему домой. Чутьё подсказывало, что именно после того злополучного визита исчезли платиновые запонки, опрометчиво оставленные на тумбочке. Оказалось, что Роберт по уши в долгах, что безуспешно лечился от своих многочисленных зависимостей, что под белкой становится неуправляемым. Рэй попытался перевести стрелки по уже отработанной схеме, но в этот раз трюк не прошёл. Бан в чёрном списке и вежливая просьба отъебаться по-хорошему не возымели должного эффекта.

Когда недоделанный герцог попытался его шантажировать, Смит ощутил почти забытое желание задушить ублюдка голыми руками. Хоть у Роберта и не было такого увесистого компромата и обширных связей как у Флэтчера – умудрился же Рэй в своё время наступить и на эту мину. У него вообще не было ничего, кроме пошлой улыбочки и кудрей. Это бесило ещё сильнее. Но Рэй решил играть в джентльмена до конца. 

Хотя ему даже не пришлось бы марать руки. Такую работёнку запросто можно скинуть кому-нибудь из ребят. Майкл прав: никто не удивится, если пижонский спорткар улетит на полной скорости в кювет, или если горничная обнаружит в ванной окоченевшее тело в луже блевотины. Зажравшиеся аристократы, что с них взять.

Рэй почему-то медлил. Как и в случае с котом. Но не из жалости. Надеялся, что эта муть как-нибудь утрясётся. В какой-то момент ему показалось, что всё действительно решилось само собой. А потом Майкл попросил сделать доброе дело. И началось. Его отбитая на всю голову обдолбанная зазноба, словно почуяв смрад, тоже выползла из своей норы и позвонила ему аккурат вечером того замечательного солнечного дня, которым гравитация прибрала к рукам Аслана. Вероятно всё же стоило закрыть вопрос ещё тогда. Разрядить пулемёт до конца.

— Только не говори, что чувства чувствуешь, – Микки пристально смотрит на него, стирая приправу с пальцев салфеткой.  
— Не чувствую.  
Разве что пустоту, омерзение и безграничную усталость. Стандартный коктейль. Взболтать, но не перемешивать.  
— Да его родственнички будут только рады. Сделаешь доброе дело. Нам лишний шорох сейчас ни к чему.  
— Я всё сделаю. Сделаю.

_**леденец** _

— Откуда у тебя этот номер? – он машинально сжимает челюсти, с хрустом разгрызая леденец с анестетиком. Десна взрывается болью. Глупо было надеяться, что незнакомая комбинация цифр на экране окажется телефоном какого-нибудь налоговика. Или юриста. Или банка. Но привилегии не брать трубку его работа не предполагает.  
— Неважно.

Действительно, неважно. Он уже догадывается, откуда. Догадывается и мечтает провалиться свозь землю. Наверняка помог братец-герцог. Осиное гнездо, мать его. Теперь они не отстанут, пока не зажрут его до смерти. От бешенства трясутся руки и дёргается глаз. Сука. Блядская сука, которой просто надоело жить.

— Какого хрена тебе от меня надо?  
— Поговорить. А чего ты сразу разлаялся? Недотрах замучил?  
— Слушай сюда. Только позвони ещё раз и я клянусь: это будет последний номер, который ты наберёшь. Потому что набирать будет больше нечем. Я тебе устрою недотрах. Ты пожалеешь, что вообще со мной связался. Ты даже не представляешь, куда лезешь.  
— Да ладно, Рэй, не заводись. Мне всего-то пару тысяч нужно. От тебя не убудет.

Пару тысяч. Всего-то. Десять раз по паре тысяч. Запонки. Штрафы и счета, которые он без конца подсовывал: «Тебе ведь несложно? Я на мели». Снять целый бордель обошлось бы дешевле. 

— Никакой я тебе нахуй не Рэй, понятно? Последний раз предупреждаю. Исчезни. Или я помогу. С удовольствием. Не поверишь, у меня как раз вечер свободный. 

В трубке что-то пиcкнуло и воцарилась тишина. Рэй взглянул на дисплей. Неужели наконец-то дошло. Вряд ли ремиссия продлится дольше суток. Ему придётся с этим разобраться. Рано или поздно. Разобраться, а потом достать из недр гардеробной чёрный костюм. Похоронный. Видит бог, он пытался. Но получилось как всегда. Ну и хрен с ним. Лишь бы не сегодня. Лишь бы не сейчас.

_**чай** _

Он не мигая гипнотизирует глубокую царапину на поверхности видавшего виды, как и всё здесь, стола.

— Ты слышишь? – несколько раз моргнуть, чтобы выйти из транса. Перехватить выжидающий взгляд Тренера, – Чай только зелёный. Есть кофе, растворимый. Или из автомата.  
— Чай, – говорит он и позволяет себе откинуться на спинку скрипучего кресла. На мгновение прикрыть уставшие глаза.  
— Что у тебя? – раздаётся рядом и он разлепляет веки. Тренер сидит в соседнем кресле. Сколько они не виделись? Месяц? Забавно, что в итоге он приехал именно сюда.

Оказывается, ему и поговорить не с кем. Родня вряд ли оценит такие откровения. А Банни уже как-то странно на него смотрит. Как на непутёвого ребёнка, угодившего в крапиву. Не хватало только, чтобы начал его жалеть. Тогда пиздец авторитету и всей иерархии.

На побитом жизнью столике исходит паром огромная кружка чая, больше напоминающая ведро. Китайцы охуели бы от такой сервировки.

— Зуб, – вдруг выдаёт Рэй, – Мудрости.  
— А что с ним?  
— Не может прорезаться. Он растёт под углом.  
— Больно наверное.  
— Пиздец.  
— Лучше вырвать и забыть, не тянуть. Или ты боишься стоматологов?  
— Нет времени. Это не так просто.  
— Много дел?  
— Не больше обычного. Просто всё катится куда-то. Не туда. Ещё эта темень.

За окном мрак, разбавленный мутным светом фонарей. По утрам хочется застрелиться, лишь бы не открывать глаза. Его постоянно морозит. Он ящерицей застывает у камина, обложившись пледами, на которых изредка ещё находит кошачью шерсть, а потом часами не может встать. Футболка, рубашка, жилет, пиджак, куртка, но его всё равно трясёт. 

— Зима, – Тренер снял очки, отложил их и потёр глаз. Рэй почему-то думает, что он наверняка очень тёплый под своим поло, – Сестра пьёт какой-то имбирно-шпинатный фрэш. Якобы помогает. Не хочу даже пробовать. Всё равно что поцеловать газонокосилку.

Рэй мимоходом улыбается. Скорее дёргает щекой. Правой. Потому что слева хренов зуб. Где-то там, под десной. Словно упирается корнями прямо в глазницу. Очередная заноза в его больной башке.

— Может правда, – задумчиво говорит он скорее сам себе, – Вырвать.  
— А зачем терпеть?  
— Ты сразу всё решаешь, да? Не отходя от кассы.  
— Стараюсь. Не люблю оставлять хвосты.

Хвосты. Вот и Рэй увязался за ним как какой-нибудь лисий хвост. Волочится по земле, собирая грязь и репейники. Он вообще-то и сам этого не любит. Он эти хвосты заебался сбрасывать. Словно змея после спячки. 

— Ещё что-то? – интересуется Тренер, – Кроме зуба.

Не хватало только вывалить на этот колченогий стол все свои проблемы. Рассказать про мёртвого кота и живого бывшего, которых он с радостью поменял бы местами. Как в древнеегипетских ритуалах. Почему он всегда связывается не с теми? Какая-то ебучая карма.

— Есть одна… Заноза в жопе. Крутит мне яйца. Везёт на отморозков.  
— Вот как, – Тренер сцепил пальцы в замок, усмехнулся невесело, – С этим я вряд ли помогу. Мне, знаешь, тоже не особо везёт.  
— Ты ведь ирландец. Как же удача.  
— А почему, по-твоему, я здесь?  
— Как насчёт сиквела к Топливу для кошмаров? Я профинансирую.  
— Это без меня, – Тренер нахмурился, покачав головой, – Тем более, у тебя с бюджетом полный порядок. Можешь сам разрулить в два счёта. Ты явно умеешь.  
— Умею. Это не значит, что люблю. Что хочу. Понимаешь?  
— Понимаю.  
— У меня такое чувство, – он делает паузу в попытке подобрать слова. Обличить своё проклятие в какую-то форму, – Что я пытаюсь обойти болото. Каждый ёбаный раз.  
— И что?  
— Кишки на рельсах. У людей атрофировался блядский инстинкт самосохранения, – Рэй вздохнул, посмотрел в серьёзное лицо Тренера: – У тебя нет таблетки?  
— Что-то должно быть. Посмотрю в аптечке.

Когда Тренер выходит за дверь, он снова откидывается на спинку кресла. Снова прикрывает глаза. Слышит вопли и возню из зала. Какое-то тарахтение из-за стены. Его не напрягает. Просто белый шум. Почему-то мерещится камин. Белое пятнышко на чёрной грудке кота. Приятная тяжесть на коленях.

— Рэй.

Тренер смотрит на него сверху. Тёплая ладонь лежит на его плече. Рэй отлавливает где-то на задворках сознания порыв прижаться к нему. Притянуть ближе. Вряд ли он пахнет как кошачий загривок. Вряд ли это поможет.

— Крепко же тебя крутит, – задумчиво говорит Тренер, внимательно вглядываясь в его лицо.  
— Не то слово. Я в полной жопе.  
— Опять?  
— Опять, – Рэй всё же склоняет голову, в полудрёме касаясь щекой его предплечья. Тренер и вправду очень тёплый. Горячий.

_**кофе** _  


— Я как будто на части разваливаюсь.

Он наконец говорит это вслух. Здесь можно. Они пьют гадкий кофе из автомата на заднем дворе зала. Тренер пристально наблюдает за ним, облокотившись о перила лестницы. Рэй переводит взгляд на турник и невесть откуда взявшиеся здесь качели. Интересно, они его выдержат?

— Тебе бы вырвать уже этот хренов зуб. 

Он лишь утвердительно мычит. На автомате делает глоток остывшей приторной жижи. 

— У меня был кот, – внезапно говорит в пустоту, – Не могу отвыкнуть, – его почему-то перемыкает тиком. Зря он это сказал. И приехал наверное зря. 

Тренер вытягивает из его пальцев стаканчик и отправляет в контейнер вместе со своим. Уверенно берёт за локоть:  
— Пойдём.  
— Дашь таблетку? – спрашивает он клетчатую спину. 

Он сам не заметил как сторчался. Как стал мотаться сюда чуть ли не через день. Нести свою херню про работу. Про бессонницу. Про кота. Тренер почему-то слушал. Иногда коротко накрывал его подрагивающую руку. Гладил по плечу, когда он уходил в астрал на потрёпанном кресле. Подпихивал ему под ноющую шею свой свёрнутый бомбер. Мимоходом касался колена. А Рэю почему-то нравилось. Хоть капелька ебучей теплоты. Он старался не думать о том, что ему хочется гораздо больше, чем капельку. Целое море.

Тренер молча пропускает его в свой кабинет, больше походящий на склад ненужных вещей. Словно их сюда втянуло какой-то неведомой силой в произвольном порядке. Вот и Рэя тянет. Закрывает дверь. Рэй опускается на кресло не снимая куртку. Его снова морозит. Ждёт, что Тренер сядет рядом. Но тот усаживается напротив, широко расставив ноги. Прямо на исцарапанный столик. Внимательно смотрит в глаза. Склоняется ближе. Устраивает ладонь на его колене. Уже привычно. Ничего такого. Просто прикосновение.

— Рассказывай.  
— Что?  
— Всё, что нужно. Рассказывай.

_**лёд** _

Рэй обхватывает руку, прижимающую к его щеке полотенце со льдом. Переплетает их пальцы. Хочется переплестись с ним всеми конечностями. Он теперь часто об этом думает. Это уже кажется каким-то естественным следствием. Ему кажется, что это должно случиться. Что это неотвратимо. Просто вопрос времени. Ему кажется, что Тренер чувствует тоже самое. Что они уже заключили какой-то негласный пакт за чашкой чая. Кажется. Всё это ему лишь кажется. Просто очередной трюк беспокойного ума. Проекция на обшарпанной стене его сознания.

— Тебе надо домой. Отлежаться.  
Он что-то мычит в ответ, еле ворочая занемевшим языком. Во рту противный привкус крови и лекарства. В голове эхом отдаётся визг бор-машины.  
— Сверху или снизу? – спрашивает Тренер.  
— Что? – он несколько раз моргает в попытке разогнать череду навязчивых образов, где их тела складываются во всех известных позициях.  
— Твой зуб, – улыбка мимоходом. Будто он сам разглядел в своём вопросе двойное дно, – Где он был?  
— Сверху.  
— У тебя теперь неплохой гэльский.  
— Я могу и лучше, – с трудом выговаривает Рэй, припоминая их первую встречу. Сжимает пальцы Тренера сильнее. Вглядывается в его лицо. Не может прочитать. Он так близко, что можно ощутить его дыхание на задубевших губах. Его запах. Что-то свежее вперемешку с усталостью. Он наверняка торчит здесь с утра.  
— Подержишь сам? Пойду проверю их. 

У его зверинца скоро соревнования. Они отрабатывают друг на друге какие-то сложные комбинации и пытаются выстроить стратегию. На самом деле никакой стратегии нет. Никогда. Есть только рельсы, балконы и неудачные знакомства.

Рэй нехотя размыкает пальцы и отпускает руку Тренера, напоследок зацепившись за печатку. Из-под полуприкрытых век наблюдает как тот исчезает за дверью, на мгновение впустив из зала шум и крики. Делает глубокий вдох и медленно выдыхает. Ощущает как боль крючком начинает дёргать раскуроченную десну. Ему действительно лучше поехать домой. Наркоз медленно отпускает. Он остаётся.

_**химия** _

— Тебе это помогает от боли?  
— Отвлекает, – Рэй сминает тонкую ткань, цепляясь взглядом за выцветшую татуировку на плече. Ощущает, как напрягаются под пальцами мышцы. Выгибает спину, когда тёплые ладони проходятся по шёлку жилета. Запрокидывает голову.

Сколько же у него не было… Не считая этих пьяных перепихов с блядским кудряшкой, после которых из карманов пропадали деньги. Сколько? Свежий шов на десне противно ноет.

— То есть ты это делаешь, чтобы отвлечься.  
— Да.  
— От боли.  
— Да.  
— И давно это у тебя?  
— Постоянно.  
— И что потом? Испортишь мне тормоза? 

Наверное, не стоило в подробностях рассказывать потенциальному любовнику как планируешь избавиться от бывшего. Не самая лучшая идея.

— Нет. Просто подожду. Им и без меня недолго осталось.  
— Зачем ты приезжаешь? Тебе скучно? Понравился говённый кофе? Зачем? – Тренер говорит вполголоса, как-то исступлённо прижимая его к себе. Ощупывает лихорадочно, касается губами уха, – Рэй.  
— Мне просто, – он шумно втянул воздух и приложился затылком о стену, когда пальцы Тренера погладили живот, пробравшись меж пуговиц рубашки. Он почему-то не расстёгивал их. Хотя Рэй был совсем не против. Ему кажется, что все рецепторы сосредоточились на этих паре квадратных сантиметров под пупком. Что это теперь его самая эрогенная зона, – Хочется.  
— Тебе хочется. А знаешь, чего хочется мне? Чтобы постель пахла тобой.

Сердце гулко ухает, отдаваясь болезненной пульсацией в челюсти. Рэй оттягивает резинку треников.

— Здесь деверь не запирается, – Тренер перехватывает его за запястье, – Они сейчас переоденутся и начнут ломиться.  
— Пригласи меня к себе. Я помогу с постелью.  
— Твой статус в Тиндере?

Рэй сам подрагивающими пальцами расстегнул рубашку над ремнём, чтобы увеличить площадь контакта. Почувствовать больше. Как же хочется. До дрожи. Тренер принял приглашение, накрыв его напрягшийся живот. Ладонь горячая. Внутри беспокойно хлопают крыльями давным-давно пришпиленные намертво бабочки. 

— Так что там с твоим бывшим? Ты не кончил?  
— Я же сказал. Он…  
— Крутит тебе яйца. Я помню. А ты привык, что тебе их лижут.  
Вообще-то, да. Привык. Поэтому так ущемился, когда Тренер вежливо отказался. При всём уважении.  
— Он отшибленный наглухо. Может выкинуть что угодно. И нихуя не понимает слов.  
— С тобой опасно связываться. Можно пошутить про самку богомола?  
— Почему не про чёрную вдову?  
— Просто первое пришло в голову.  
— Я вообще-то не собирался ничего такого делать. С тормозами. Максимум потрахаться пару раз.  
— И как, понравилось?  
— Мне редко нравится.  
— Правда? Какие-то причуды? БДСМ? Фетиши?  
— Нет, – у него вся жизнь сплошной БДСМ, – Это сложно. Мне неприятно. Я не чувствую. Ничего.  
— Нет химии?  
— Вроде того.  
— А сейчас? – ладонь поползла ниже, накрыла его ширинку, с нажимом погладила, крепко сжала, – Чувствуешь?  
— Да, – он шире развёл ноги, сползая вниз по стене. Облизал губы, заметив, как вспыхнули глаза напротив. Несколько раз толкнулся бёдрами в ласкающую ладонь. Повторил с придыханием: – Да.  
— Рэй. Не играй со мной. Ты, блять, не представляешь, что у меня тут за реакция в пробирке.

Рэй часто заморгал. Очки куда-то исчезли ещё несколько минут назад. Удивлённо выдохнул Тренеру в губы, когда тот крепким захватом притянул его к себе и поцеловал. С таким напором, что куда-то поехал пол из-под ног. Он очнулся только когда чужой язык задел десну. Невольно отстранился и зашипел. Только сейчас понял, что лихорадочно шарит руками по горячей коже под поло. Что его пиздецки повело. Тренер переместил ладонь ему на затылок. Зарылся пальцами в волосы. Осторожно помассировал, успокаивая.

— Ты ведь не откусишь мне потом башку? – спросил на ухо с какой-то детской надеждой, мимоходом прижавшись губами. Как будто держался из последних сил. Поил его дурацким чаем и противным кофе, скормил ему, наверное, все запасы обезболивающего в ожидании, что Рэй отъебётся. А он всё приезжал с упорством маньяка. Лишь бы получить свою порцию внимания и незатейливой ласки. Пару прикосновений. 

Тренер одним движением вытянул полы рубашки из-за пояса и обнял его, оглаживая спину. Спустился до поясницы, пробираясь пальцами под ремень джинсов. Почти шёпотом сказал:  
— Нет гарантий, что тебе понравится, ты ведь понимаешь?  
— Их никогда нет, – он вновь пробирается под резинку штанов. На этот раз уверенней. Вот он, его кредит доверия. Охренеть какой кредит. Перекроет все риски. Тренер больше не сопротивляется. Вжимает его в стену. Видимо его больше не беспокоит психическое здоровье подопечных. Рэю в общем-то тоже плевать. Он сейчас может думать только о том, как ширинка давит на член. Как хочется раздеться. Соприкоснуться кожей. Как внутри стремительно закипает лава. Как по-особенному Тренер сводит брови, пока он двигает рукой в его штанах. Как безумно красиво искажается его лицо. Интересно, оно такое же, когда он кончает?

— Чего ты хочешь? – от горячего шёпота на ухо его размазывает по стене как масло.  
— Хочу смотреть на тебя, – и это всё, в чём он сейчас уверен. Он успел проиграть в воображении десятки вариантов. Медленно. Быстро. На собственной кровати и какой-то абстрактной плоскости. По-всякому. Но это опять лишь проекция. Кино. Он забыл, как это бывает, когда так сильно тянет. Когда хочется не просто разрядки, а близости. Только сейчас к нему в полной мере приходит осознание, что какой-то из этих сценариев воплотится. Что они будут ебаться. Этот нехитрый факт вштыривает похлеще самой забористой мешки.  
— Значит организуем тебе смотровую площадку.  
Тренер говорит это так уверенно, будто берётся научить его паре приёмов. Или настроить антенну. Но картинка уже чёткая. Яркая. Без помех.

_**после** _

Рэй на ходу расстёгивает рубашку. Жилет и галстук остались на вешалке прямо поверх пальто. Он не включает свет. Успел изучить здесь всё вдоль и поперёк. Сам поражается, насколько быстро освоился. Почти так же быстро как зажила десна. Ему бы сходить в душ. Или хотя бы раздеться. Но максимум, на который он сейчас способен – отложить на тумбочку очки.

Он укладывается поверх одеяла. Прямо так, как есть – при полном параде. Ужасно. Полчища микробов. А он здесь самый главный. Его не вытуришь ни антибактериальным мылом, ни кварцеванием. Тренер спит на боку, по обыкновению сунув руку под подушку. Рэй пристраивается сзади, оплетая расслабленное тело как какой-нибудь осьминог. Утыкается носом во взъерошенную макушку. Волосы ещё влажные и пахнут шампунем. Тело под ним вяло ворочается. Он прижимается теснее. У него был дерьмовый день. Ему можно. Ему нужно.

— Снова хочешь отгрызть мне голову? – сонно бормочет Тренер. Рэй лишь горячо выдыхает. Нарочно. Ему так щекотно, он знает. Уже знает. 

Вообще-то самка богомола из него вышла вполне себе мирная. Он ещё никого не успел сожрать. Роберт умудрился загреметь на очередной круг элитного рехаба в Уэльсе самостоятельно. Видимо, свистнул у очередного придурка запонки и решил оттянуться по полной. Наличие в этом заведении колючей проволоки и сторожевых вышек по периметру приятно грело Рэю сердце. А Тренера ему не хотелось жрать вовсе. Хоть он и был очень аппетитным. Хоть Рэй и успел снабдить его тонной компрометирующих материалов. Успел продемонстрировать все свои таланты. Успел запомнить, сколько шагов от вешалки до спальни.

Как будто стоило избавиться от злосчастного зуба, всё сразу встало на место. 

— Тебе помочь? Рэй, – его гладят по руке, подцепляя манжету рубашки. Он закидывает на Тренера ногу. Сопит ему в макушку. Закрывает глаза и замирает. Переваривает. Тепло, запах, голос. Заряжается. Ещё две минуты. Или пять. А потом всю ночь. У него седина на висках как белое пятнышко на чёрной грудке кота.


End file.
